ALF: Somewhere Over the Rerun
"Somewhere Over the Rerun" is the second episode of season two of the situation comedy series ALF, and the twenty-eighth episode of the series overall. It was directed by Nick Havinga with a script written by Scott Spencer Gorden. It first aired on NBC on Monday, September 21st, 1987 at 8:00 pm. Synopsis makes himself an island drink.]] Alf has become obsessed with the syndicated TV series Gilligan's Island. So much so, that he finds life with the Tanners to be boring and lacking excitement, and wishes that everything could be the way it is on the TV show. Willie tries to assuage Alf's obsession with the show by promising him to build him a small lagoon in the backyard. Alf is impatient however and takes it upon himself to build his own lagoon. The following morning, Willie and Kate awaken to discover that there is no running water. All of the water pressure has been redirected to the outside hose. Willie goes outside and trips and falls, splashing down into a giant mud lagoon that Alf has dug in the backyard in the middle of the night. Enraged, a mud-soaked Willie Tanner tells Alf to fill the lagoon back up and return his yard back to normal - even if it takes him all night. and the Castaways watch The Tanners.]] Alf begins working, but quickly grows bored and tired. He takes a break and dozes off. Alf has a dream that he is on the isle of the castaways from Gilligan's Island. He meets Gilligan and the Skipper who now older versions of their characters from the show. Alf is overjoyed and thinks that life will be more exciting now. Mary Ann and the Professor show up and they all have lunch. The castaways turn out to be less enthusiastic about island life than Alf had expected. After twenty-three years stuck on a deserted island, they have grown weary of the same routines. They are tired of eating the same food day in and day out, and the Skipper laments the fact that he has not had a bath in twenty-three years. The only joy the castaways take in life is in their favorite television show - the Tanners. The Professor managed to put together a TV using coconuts and a transistor tube he found washed up on the shore. They excitedly laugh away watching the exploits of the seemingly normal, idyllic suburban Tanner family who get to engage in mundane things such as eating meatloaf and apple pie and taking baths. To Alf, this crazy dream has now become a nightmare. Willie finds Alf asleep outside. The hole has yet to be filled in. When he awakens him, Alf is ecstatic that everything is back to normal. He has a new-found appreciation for the humdrum mundane life of the Tanners. Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Uncredited cast Notes & Trivia * ALF was created by Tom Patchett and Paul Fusco. * Screenwriter Scott Spencer Gordon is credited as Scott Spencer Gorden in this episode. * This is the second episode of ALF directed by Nick Havinga. * This is the first episode of ALF written by Scott Spencer Gordon. * The episode of The Tanners that the castaways watch is called "Brian Takes a Bath". * The absence of Thurston Howell, III and Mrs. Howell is explained off in that they are on the other side of the island at the time. * No reference is made to Ginger Grant, one of the original castaways from Gilligan's Island in this episode. Allusions * The title of this episode is taken from the song "Somewhere Over the Rainbow", which appeared in the 1939 MGM film The Wizard of Oz. Both the film and this episode involve a point of view character who dreams of a fantasy life. * Gilligan's Island is a comedy series that aired on CBS from 1964 to 1967, totaling 98 episodes, as well as several spin-off TV movie specials. Original cast members from the series, Bob Denver, Alan Hale, Jr. and Dawn Wells all reprise their respective characters from the series in this episode. * A reference is made to the TV series Bonanza in this episode. Bonanza was a one-hour Western series that aired on NBC for fourteen seasons from 1959 to 1973. Bloopers * When Kate Tanner comes downstairs, she tells Willie that there is no water coming out of the bathtub. He then finds that there is also no water coming out of the kitchen sink. During this scene they are each pouring each other cups of coffee. If there was no water available, how did they brew coffee? Home Video * This episode is included on the ALF: Season Two DVD collection. Episodes on this collection are the syndicated reruns of the series and are heavily edited. The collection was produced by Lions Gate Entertainment and released in Region 1 format on August 23rd, 2005. Amazon.com; ALF: Season Two; DVD. Quotes * Willie Tanner: Why did you eat six pieces apple pie at dinner? * Alf: The question is why didn't I eat eight? Because it's boring! .... * Willie Tanner: He's been watching Bonanza! * Alf: Uh... I'll return the stagecoach tomorrow. .... * Willie Tanner: How'd you like to be buried at sea? * Alf: You're not happy about this, are you? .... * Alf: You know, its people like you that drive quality programming off the air. See also References Keywords 1980s | Alien life forms | California | Dreams ---- Category:1987/Episodes Category:September, 1987/Episodes Category:Episodes with crew categories Category:Episodes with plot summaries Category:Verified